El estúpido y la enana
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Gajeel había conseguido que todo el gremio llamara enana a Levy. Y no solo eso, también había conseguido traumatizarla. Por todo esto, Levy comenzó a evitarlo, hasta que Lucy y los tres gatitos obligaron a Gajeel a disculparse.
1. Parte1

**¡Buenas noches! Aquí les traigo una historia de Fairy Tail, más exactamente de Gajeel y Levy. Esta fue la primera historia que escribí. Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena y que os guste.**

 **¡Disfrutad mucho de la historia!**

 **Ya sabeis que me alimento de vuestros comentarios, si estoy contenta y bien alimentada escribiré mucho más y mejor.**

 **Besos de chocolate para todos**

* * *

 **Capítulo único: El estúpido y la enana**

Enana.

Enana.

Enana.

Enana.

Era lo único que oía. Enana esto...Enana lo otro...

Estaba cansada de que siempre usara ese mote para hablarle. No solo ese era el problema, ese estúpido mote ya había sobrepasado al estúpido chico y había llegado a otros miembros del gremio.

Jet, Droy, Gray, Elfman...incluso Mirajane se lo decía de vez en cuando.

No le gustaba nada el estúpido chico, como ella le llamaba interiormente. Era verdad que al principio no habían empezado bien e incluso le tenía un miedo que rayaba el terror, pero ¿quién no lo tendría después de lo que le hizo?. Todavía recordaba el dolor de los golpes, los gritos de sus compañeros y los suyos propios, y la vergüenza de que toda Magnolia viera lo que le habían hecho y vieran su piel marcada por el enemigo.

El equipo Gear Shadow se recuperó, fue duro pero los tres consiguieron recuperarse. Después el maestro se presentó con el nuevo miembro, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, leyendo el día que entraron pero el silencio que se formó y la mirada de miedo e indignación de sus compañeros le hicieron voltearse para descubrir el horror de ver a su agresor parado en la puerta al lado del maestro, pero lo que más le conmocionó fue ver su hombro izquierdo, en el cual estaba la marca inconfundible, que ella misma tenía en el omoplato izquierdo, la marca de Fairy Tail.

Después de unos días, donde él se sentaba apartado del resto de los chicos del gremio -menos de Juvia, su antigua compañera- no hablaba con nadie, no miraba a nadie, veía una misión que le interesaba y se iba. Las semanas se fueron sucediendo, al principio le tenía miedo, incluso no fue al gremio los primeros días, y cuando iba se quedaba en el rincón más alejado, donde no tuvieran ni la más remota posibilidad de cruzar sus miradas.

Después con la llegada del equipo de Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y el inconfundible gatito Happy sus compañeros, Jet y Droy se llenaron de valor suficiente como para retarle, cuando le llevaron al parque de Magnolia, donde estaba aquel árbol que tanto terror le recordaba y comenzaron a atacarle y sin que él se moviera. Empezó a pensar que lo había subestimado hasta que comprendió el motivo, sin embargo llego Laxus con su locura y sin saber muy bien cómo se encontró reconociéndolo como compañero y siendo protegida por él. Él se fue muy mal herido, y ella no hizo nada, entonces comenzó a preocuparse por él.

En la batalla contra Laxus demostró ser un buen tipo, un tipo que había caído en las garras de una persona oscura y que por tanto había caído en la oscuridad. Cuando todo acabo, y Gajeel se sacrificó para que Natsu pudiera derrotar a Laxus y ambos acabaron llenos de heridas, ella se llenó de valor y quiso acercarse y ayudarle ya que estaba totalmente herido, pero al final no tuvo valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

El tiempo fue pasando, con el su relación comenzó a mejorar, iban de misiones juntos, se sentaban juntos en el gremio- aunque cada uno se centraba en sus cosas, ella en su lectura y el en como derrotaría a ocurrió el problema de Edolas, el cual no recordaba, y ahí fue cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada, cuando veía a ese estúpido abrazar al excell negro, cuando supo que había peleado duramente para que todo volviera la normalidad, aunque le hizo bastante gracia saber de su alter ego cosa que molesto a Gajeel. Sus reuniones comenzaron a mejora, Lily era más hablador y no se metía con ella, y eran tan mono que no podía parar de achucharle y aplastarlo entre su brazos, hasta que el muy, y léase bien MUY estúpido Gajeel le dijo que como siguiera haciendo eso acabaría por aplastar al pobre gato entre sus muy inexistentes pechos.

Ese día cambio todo, después de darse un baño y estar horas y horas mirándose en el espejo comparándose con las demás chicas del gremio llego a una conclusión, no tenía pechos, ella era la única que no tenía pechos, exceptuando a la pequeña Wendy a la cual sacaba algunos años, y eso la destrozo o por lo menos el hecho de que Gajeel se diera cuenta de que no tenía pecho y encima se lo restregara en la cara. Dejo de hablarle, dejo de ir con el de misión, dejo hasta de cruzarse con él. Es decir le evitaba constantemente. Las chicas ya se habían dado cuenta del cambio y todas le habían preguntado el porqué del mismo, incluso Mirajane le había comentado que Gajeel se veía molesto.

-Estúpido Gajeel, estúpidos pechos, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-se quejaba mientras se dirigía al gremio hasta que se quedó parada, llorando mirando al suelo- no se ni para que voy, todos me llaman enana, no tengo gracia y nada que ofrecer.

-No deberías decir eso Levy, a mí me gustas mucho.

-¿¡Lily!?-exclamó la joven sonrojada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iba con Gajeel al gremio pero se me había olvidado mi arma y ya sabes, nunca se sabe lo que podía pasar. Sobre todo en este gremio.

-Si-asintió- el gremio está lleno de problemas y siempre ocurre algo. Sabes, a veces pienso que debería dejarlo, soy demasiado débil para todo lo que ocurre- susurraba mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas-muchas veces soy más una carga que una ayuda.

-No deberías decir eso, Levy. Aunque es verdad que no eres tan fuerte como otros miembros del gremio, eres de las personas más inteligentes, rápida de reflejos y se te ocurren planes geniales.

-Sí, pero a la hora de la lucha soy una completa inútil-termino de decir mientras levantaba la cabeza e intentaba sonreír- No te preocupes Lily solo son tonterías que se me ocurren de vez en cuando.

-Levy...-susurro el excell mientras veía como se alejaba corriendo en dirección totalmente opuesta al lugar donde estaba el gremio

Ya en el gremio Lily seguía pensando en lo que Levy le había dicho, estaba preocupado por cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar.

-Aye Lily, ¿Quieres un pescado?-ofreció el siempre feliz, Happy

-Idiota, no ves que esta raro, ofrecerle pescado no creo que ayude

-Pero...Charleee... ¿Quieres tú el pescado?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo molesta la pequeña gatita- Lily, llevas mucho tiempo aquí parado, ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Me preocupa Levy...

-¿Levy-chan? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto la maga de espíritus celestiales quien iba seguida por Plue.

-Pummm pueee.

-No sé, dijo que era débil y que quería dejar el gremio.

-¿Levy-chan quiere dejar el gremio?

-Eso me ha dicho.

-Cht, que ridículo, si entrenara más se volvería más fuerte-murmuro una voz desde la barra.

-No digas eso Gajeel-protesto Lucy- Levy es buena en otras cosas, por ejemplo es muy inteligente.

-Así es, además todo es culpa tuya-le comento el excell-Debes ir a verla.

-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo?

-Ya lo sabes Gajeel, tu prometiste que le harías grande-le comento el gato negro con aires de suficiencia mientras sonreía.

-Lily tiene razón Gajeel, debes ir a hablar con ella.

-Lucy ¿no crees que Gajeel es demasiado torpe?- dijo el gato azul-No creo que sirva para nada, es más lo estropeara más. Lo mejor es llevarle un pescado.

-El gato tonto tiene razón, Gajeel estropeará todo.

-Aye, y el pescado es lo mejor ¿verdad Charle?

El DS del hierro solamente los miro con su cara aterradora, que asustó a todos meno a Lily, para después salir del gremio sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Empezó a da vueltas por Magnolia, llevaba un par de horas buscando a la enana, y ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que le dijo en la isla Tenrou era verdad, es difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño.

No sabía porque pero llego hasta el gran árbol del parque donde la había dejado cuando aún estaba en Phantom Lord, y allí en el suelo estaba la persona a la que buscaba. Había mucho ruido por allí, pero él únicamente oía el llanto de la muchacha. Estaba sentada formando un ovillo, encogida, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

No sabía qué demonios hacía en un sitio que seguramente le traía malos recuerdos.

-Oi, enana-la llamó. Ella ni se inmutó-Te estoy hablando.

Por fin la vio moverse un poco-Déjame sola un rato.

-Venga enana, vamos al gremio, empieza a hacer frío.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes sola!

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha molestado alguien? Si tienes algún problema solo dímelo, yo le daré una paliza a quien te moleste-comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Tu eres el estúpido que me molesta-exclamo mientras se levantaba- Solo tú eres el que hace que este así, que me replantee si continuar en el gremio y el que ha hecho que todo el mundo empiece a decirme enana y no me tengan en cuenta.

-¿Eh?-el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, tanto por las palabras de la maga como por el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas-¿Estas molesta por decirte enana? ¿Eres estúpida?

-Claro que no, el estúpido eres tu-la chica se dio la vuelta preparada para correr, pero antes volvió la vista al chico-Te odio, no quiero volver a verte.

Mientras Gajeel veía como la chica se alejaba corriendo, él estaba en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que le volviese a repetir las mismas palabra que cuando hicieron el examen de clase S? ¿No se había preocupado lo suficiente por ella? ¿No había quedado claro que no le haría nada que no fuera protegerla? Entonces se enfadó, nadie le hablaba así a él, el gran kurogane, le echaba la culpa de tonterías y salía corriendo. Solo le quedaba una opción, una que hacía que su piel se erizara y temía hacer algo por primera vez en su vida (segunda si contamos con el incidente de Acnologia)

Decidido se dirigió a Fairy Hills, una vez en la puerta empezó a temblar y sudar. Sabía cuál era la habitación de la enana, sabia por cual ventana entrar, pero...miro a la ventana que tenía una luz encendida. Erza. Si le encontraba allí le mataría y no de una forma suave y rápida, sino de una forma dolorosa y lenta.

Subió con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a la habitación a la que quería entrar, las ventanas estaban cerradas, las luces apagadas pero de forma débil podía oír el ruido de alguien llorando ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar llorando alguien? Realmente no lo sabía, además Levy era una chica, de eso no había duda, su perfecto cuerpo lo indicaba, y como todos sabían, las chicas son raras ya que pueden hace cosas inesperadas e impensables.

Dio unos suaves golpes a la ventana sin obtener resultado. Lo volvió a repetir y obtuvo el mismo caso. Enfadado convirtió su dedo meñique en una barra muy fina de metal y lo paso entre las dos ventanas cerradas, rompiendo la cerradura y consiguiendo abrirla.

-Oi, Levy, podrías dejar de llorar- estaba apoyado en la ventana y al no recibir respuesta salto dentro de la habitación, justo en la cama, justo encima de la chica.

-Kyaaammmmm

-Shsss, soy yo, no grites o Titania me matará-susurro mientras apretaba su mano contra la boca de Levy y miraba a todas partes, nervioso.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijiste estúpido.

-Pienso que eres estúpido...

-Dijiste que me odiabas.

-Pu-puede que no te odie tanto como creía, pero sí que te odio un poco.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, te he protegido, intente que ganaras el examen de clase S, siempre que me necesitas estoy a tu lado... ¿Qué más quieres?

-No lo entiendes...es por eso que eres estúpido-susurro la maga mirando al suelo mientras se mordía los labios y evitaba llorar.

-Pues no, no lo entiendo, así que explícamelo para que pueda entender de una vez por qué estás tan rara y por qué te alejas de mí.

-¡Te quiero!-grito para después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y taparse la boca con las manos totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Q-q-que qu-quieres decir con eso?-pregunto el chico tragando duro.

-Na-nada, yo solo quiero que te vayas si no empezaré a gritar y a pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Por qué tendrías que pedir ayuda, solo he venido para hacerte entrar en razón?

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres... Kyammm

Esta vez la chica no tenía una mano tapándole la boca, Gajeel la había levantado del suelo y la estaba besando, de una manera un poco ruda pero así actuaba este chico siempre, de forma ruda. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aire y respiraban ruidosamente, Levy tenía un rastro de saliva cayéndole de los labios hacia la barbilla.

-No necesitas gritar para conseguir que me vaya, ya lo hago yo solo-el pelinegro se encontraba aturdido todavía por lo que había pasado. Sí que era cierto que él le había besado pero fue por instinto y ahora se acercaba a la ventana para salir de allí.

-Levy, ¿Estas bien?

Mierda...Erza... jodidamente estupendo. Acelero el paso hasta que sintió unos bracitos diminutos agarrarle por la cintura a la ve que oía un grito.

-Estoy bien Erza-chan, solo me he emocionado por un libro, no te preocupes

-Bien, si pasa algo ya sabes dónde buscarme, por cierto ¿no tendrás algún libro para mí?

-Si claro, espera un momento-grito la pequeña maga mientras se separaba e iba corriendo hacia una estantería. Antes susurro-si sales de esta habitación demostrarás ser un cobarde y se lo diré a todo el mundo.

Una vez realizada la misión de tranquilizar a la pelirroja y darle el libro nuevo que había obtenido y que era algo subidito de tono volvió a dirigirse hacia donde había dejado al DS. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y mirando al suelo.

-Bueno... y ahora ¿qué? Piensas hacer como si nada ¿no?-reprocho la maga-Pues si te arrepientes puedes irte, ahora- le dijo mientras señalaba la ventana.

-No es eso Levy- levanto la mirada y la vio sorprenderse, después de todo la llamaba muy pocas veces por su nombre y siempre en situaciones graves- No me arrepiento de nada, ni lo haré, pero bueno...no sabía que tu...bueno ya sabes...que yo... que yo a ti te gustara-se acercó a ella y le levanto la cara para mirarla a los ojos- Por cierto enana, tú también me gustas, no puedo pensar ni estar sin ti ni un momento. Lily me contó lo de esta mañana, eso de hablar sola es algo que deberías mirarte gihihihi-empezó a reír mientras veía como ella inflaba sus mofletes y miraba hacia otro lado-No creo que seas débil ni una carga, es más, eres fuerte e inteligente. También tienes mucho que ofrecer y todo el mundo te quiere-después la miro de arriba a abajo- Eres toda una mujer, y eso lo veo ahora mismo, te digo algo muy enserio enana, no dejes que nadie se te acerque, es más me alegro de que ese par de idiotas me hicieran caso y te dejaran libre

-¿Dejarme libre...? ¿Ese par de idiotas…?-dijo la peliazul mirándolo sin comprender, hasta que reaccionó-Tu hiciste algo para que Jet y Droy dejaran de seguirme.

-Solo les dije que eran débiles y que si querían seguir intactos deberían volverse más fuertes y no depender de ti en las misiones.

-Gajeel...eres de lo que no hay...

-Gihihihihi y aun así me quieres ¿no?-le dijo sonriendo, a la vez que le abrazaba y se echaban en la cama- Es tarde, será mejor dormir.

-¿Dormir? ¿Los dos juntos?-la chica estaba sonrojada a más no poder-Pe-pero no deberías irte.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, estaremos bien- todo esto lo dijo mientras la acercaba más a él y les arropaba a ambos-solo no te alejes de mi...ni del gremio, pero sobretodo de mí- paro de halar mientras se acomodaba mejor- Por cierto Levy-comento el mago mientras ella contestaba medio adormilada con un murmullo - ¿Qué decías sobre los pechos?-mientras hablaba iba subiendo las manos hasta su objetivo- Lily dijo que te escuchó decir algo sobre tus pe Ugh… ¿Qué haces enana?

-N-no quiero que digas nada o te daré otro golpe y será más fuerte que este.

-Bahh ha sido como una picadura de mosquito- le restó importancia a su comentario mientras volvía a acomodarse junto a ella- Ya averiguare de que va esto...

 **Fin**


	2. Parte 2

**Sé que dije que esta historia solo tendría un capitulo, pero me emocione escribiendo (cosa que pasa muy a veces) y surgió un segundo capítulo. Ya que estaba hecho.. ¡no podía permitirme no publicarlo!**

 **Definitivamente está terminado** **O al menos eso espero…no quiero tener que volver a subir otro capítulo de esta historia, aunque no sería tan malo jejeje**

* * *

 **El estúpido y la enana capítulo 2**

El gremio estaba igual que siempre. Natsu y Gray insultándose mientras Elfman decía que las peleas son de hombres, Max y Worrent intentaban separarlos, Laki estaba tras la barra ayudando a Mirajane, Erza en una mesa con una rebanada de pastel de fresa, Cana encima de una mesa bebiéndose un barril, en la mesa de al lado estaban Wakaba y Makao junto con su hijo Romeo comentando lo mucho que bebía Cana y las peleas que siempre había por culpa de Natsu y Gray. Laxus estaba en la segunda planta del gremio dormitando. Y el maestro estaba bebiendo sentado en la barra mientras le hacía trucos de magia a Asuka ya que sus padres habían ido a una misión.

Reedus se dedicaba a dibujar al maestro y a Asuka, Nab hacia lo de siempre, es decir, miraba el tablón de misiones y les sacaba cualquier pega a todas ellas. Es decir, un día normal y corriente en el gremio más problemático de Fiore.

Ella se encontraba en la barra, junto a Lucy y Mirajane. Y de repente todo exploto. Y fue igual que siempre. Natsu y Gray comenzaron una pelea, Elfman se metió en ella porque "pelear es de hombres", Max y Worrent se habían escondido detrás de un pilar, una silla fue a parar a Erza cuyo pastel acabo en el suelo, después de eso Erza junto la Armadura del Cielo entro en la pelea y todo se puso más caótico. Era como siempre, el gremio estaba siendo destruido...de nuevo, y siempre por culpa de los mismos idiotas. Cuando la pelea se acercó al grupo del maestro, simplemente fue empujada por una gran mano...llegando hasta ellas, donde comenzó el auténtico problema.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Lucy había acabado con medio brazo derecho congelado y Levy con una quemadura en la pierna izquierda. Mira solamente sonreía con su cara angelical mientras les ordenaba al grupo que se alejara de la barra. Todos pararon por el simple hecho de ver a Mira y a Erza sonriendo macabramente proclamando buenos comportamientos y venganza, respectivamente.

La pelea se volvió a mover hasta el rincón más alejado de la barra, llegando hasta Gajeel quien se metió de lleno en ella. El gremio se congelaba, se quemaba y se destrozaba todo lo que había por medio, sillas, mesas, columnas, paredes...en fin otro día normal en Fairy Tail, de no ser porque Levy estaba enfadada, y encima, sin quererlo ni buscarlo herida. La quemadura le dolía bastante, no es que fuera algo grave pero si doloroso. A su lado Lucy, estaba quejándose, entonces fue cuando ambas se miraron, sonrieron y atacaron. Lucy invoco a Tauros, quien con un "matare a todo el que dañe el perfecto cuerpo de Lucy-san" ataco a todos los que estaban peleando. A su vez, Levy y su Solid Scriture, con Rock, invocaron una gran roca que cayó en los que habían esquivando a Tauros.

Por eso se encontraban en ese estado herido y lamentable aunque ambas satisfechas por lograr vengarse, la herida de Lucy no era nada, Natsu descongeló el hielo en un momento pero su herida era otra cosa. Mira se la había desinfectado, y le había puesto una crema para después vendarla. Jet y Droy, que no se habían hecho notar hasta el momento, llegaron justo cuando ambas magas salían de la enfermería, y ambos se pusieron a llorar por la herida de la peliazul, quien estaba cansada de todo. Miro al rincón del gremio donde solían estar Gajeel y su adorado Lily. Gajeel parecía fastidiado mientras que Lily precia reñirle por algo, era algo cómico ver al DS del hierro ser sermoneado por el pequeño gatito.

La pierna le dolía muchísimo así que sin replanteárselo siquiera se fue sola a Fairy Hills, aunque no quería, había hecho todo lo posible porque Gajeel no la viera, y lo consiguió. Una vez que llegó a Fairy Hill, más concretamente a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama después de tomarse una pastilla y de ponerse su pijama.

A la mañana siguiente tenía unas ojeras terribles, la pierna le había dolido muchísimo, aun después de tomarse la pastilla. Se destapo la herida y se asustó cuando la vio. No tenía buen aspecto, parecía estar en carne con los bordes llenos de ampollas y costas, era terrible. Llorando se metió en la ducha, pensando que seguro que un poco de agua fría le vendría bien. No sabía porque lloraba, porque Gajeel no le había hecho caso cuando le hicieron la herida, porque le dolía muchísimo la pierna, porque sentía que su relación -o lo que fuera aquello- no iba a ningún lado. Realmente no lo sabía, estaba demasiado frustrada.

Después de la ducha, se volvió a poner una venda sin nada más ya que no tenía nada para las quemaduras. No quería ir al gremio pero en su situación actual necesitaba a una amiga y Lucy podía ayudarle a aclarar la situación.

Durante el camino pensó en todo lo ocurrido. Se había declarado a pesar de que eso puede acabar -normalmente-en una relación sobre todo si amos tenían sentimientos por el otro, cosa que ocurría, o eso pensaba porque no tenía claro que sentía el DS del hierro, además parece ser que Gajeel no lo entendía así. No entendía que ella quisiera decir libremente que eran parejas. Aunque sí que tenía que aguantar los estúpidos celos de Gajeel y su actitud sobreprotectora, que le llevaba desde acompañarla hasta Fairy Hills, el gremio o la biblioteca-ir de compras era imposible con él- hasta darle un repaso a su ropa diaria.

Al principio le pareció un encanto. Toda esa atención y sobreprotección le parecían de lo mejor porque-según ella- eso significaba que se preocupaba de que no le pasara nada en el camino hacia donde tuviera que ir, mayoritariamente el gremio y la librería, Gajeel siempre le criticaba y se reía con su típico Gihihi para después añadir un "Típico de la enana el no tener una vida detrás de los libros". También el hecho de que le repasara la ropa le parecía adorable ya que quería evitar la mirada de pervertidos pero...llevaban un mes, y nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado. Ni un poquito. Ni siquiera se habían vuelto a besar.

Habían tenido algunos problemas por eso, pero no se podía creer que no le hiciera caso cuando le habían herido. Ni siquiera le había mirado. Simplemente siguió con su pelea contra Natsu. Y aún seguían insultándose y peleándose, mientras ella, entre rugidos de fuego, bloques de hielo y barras de metal se dirigía a la enfermería que se encontraba en la zona de atrás del gremio, esperando encontrar algo para la quemadura, ya que no era la primera vez que Natsu quemaba a alguien, y seguramente no sería la última. Después que Mira le hiciera una cura y de su escapada, no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera su herida.

Cuando llego al gremio, Jet y Droy volvieron a tirarse encima suya llorando. Estaba cansada del camino, la pierna seguía doliéndole muchísimo y le había costado llegar hasta ahí. No quería estar más tiempo parada escuchando los lloriqueos, de sus buenos para nada e inútiles compañeros, aunque ella jamás admitiría lo que acababa de pensar.

Gajeel la miro y se acercó a ella, mandándole una mirada a Jet y Droy que los hizo huir -Oi Enana-la llama y puso mala cara cuando esta se sentó en la barra dándole la espalda e ignorándole- Enana... ¿te pasa algo?

-Mira ¿Dónde guardaste la crema para las quemaduras?-ignorándolo por completo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico, se dirigió a la enfermería con Mira detrás, sonriendo hacia uno y otro.

Dando un gran suspiro, tanto por el fastidio que tenía con la actitud de su novio no declarado como por los idiotas que se peleaban -e irónicamente Gajeel era uno de esos idiotas-. Que extraño, pensó sarcásticamente.

-¿Tan mal lo tienes? Creía que no te había hecho nada hasta que te vi entra en la enfermería

-¿Gajeel?-la chica miró la puerta extrañada de no ver a la mujer demonio-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me has oído-murmuro el chico con fastidio-Vi que quedaste atrapada en la pelea y después te dirigías hacia aquí-ahora la miro con fastidio-Te seguí, eche a la camarera también.

De repente, Gajeel se acercó todo sonrojado a ella y se agacho bruscamente para quedarse a la altura de la pierna y mirarle la herida

-He venido a curarte-aparto la mirada hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido- Salamander se ocupó de la coneja-el sonrojo, antes casi imperceptible, iba en aumento-no sé porque me haces decirlo, pero...quería ocuparme de ti.

-Pues llegas un poco tarde ¿no crees?-la chica cruzo los brazos a la vez que le daba la espalda-la herida me la hicieron ayer

-Ya lo sé, tenía pensado curarte después-le miro con el ceño fruncido-Te fuiste sin decir nada

Después de esa acusación, Levy inflo sus mofletes para después suspirar profundamente, erguirse todo lo posible para su pequeño cuerpo. Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra le señaló.

-Bueno pues ya no te necesito. Además no me hiciste caso, seguiste luchando aun después de que me hirieran. Adem… ¡Ouch!- la chica empezó a lagrimear mientras tenia ambas manos en su pierna

-Ahora ¿qué?

-¿Como que, ahora qué?-sentía su cara ardiendo pero no sabía si era del dolor o de la furia-Resulta Gran Kurogane, gran genio, gran todo usted que tengo una herida en la pierna y que al estar apoyada tanto tiempo me duele-grandes y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro- Tu gran estúpido no me haces caso. No sé si estamos en una relación o no, o si llegare a importarte lo suficiente en algún momento- limpiándose las lágrimas con las dos manos e irguiéndose, sin apoyar la pierna herida, le miró fijamente a los ojos- creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a Fairy Hill. Sola-añadió cuando lo vio moverse para acercarse -te lo vuelvo repetir. No. Te. Acerques. A. Mi. No te necesito, definitivamente, no.

Gajeel no entendía nada, se quedó procesando la información, bueno más bien los gritos de lo quien él consideraba su pareja, aunque ella no lo tuviese caro, cosa que cabreó a Gajeel. Era un dragón slayer con orgullo. Los dragons slayer solo tienen una pareja en la vida, él se había sentido atraído muchas veces en su vida, pero solo era Levy la que le infundía miedo. Miedo de perderla, de no verla, de que no le hablara, de no escuchar su voz cuando le leía. Miedo de muchas cosas, pero el miedo más grande que tenía era que le abandonara, sus padres lo habían hecho cuando era pequeño, Metalicana también lo había hecho y a pesar de todo había sobrevivido pero sabía que si Levy le abandonaba no podría sobrevivir, ni siquiera lo intentaría. Par él, Levy lo representaba todo, porque aparte de tener miedos también tenían buenos momentos, en realidad siempre que están juntos pasaban buenos momentos aunque ella no le prestara mucha atención y hablara con la coneja de libros y otras tonterías, el simple hecho de estar a su lado le hacía sentirse completo y perfecto. Tenía que reconocer que había hecho algo que jamás pensó que pasaría, algo que el odiaba y no necesitaba. Se había imaginado un futuro, un futuro donde ambos estarían juntos. Él no creía en el futuro, podría acabar muerto en cualquier misión, o morir por cualquier otra cosa, pero Levy le daba las suficientes esperanzas como para pensar en un futuro.

Lily le había dicho que tenía que decírselo, explicárselo. Contarle sus sentimientos para que le entendiera pero las palabras no fluían cuando estaba frente a ella. Además no quería que le considerara débil y pensara que no pudiera cuidarla y protegerla por sus debilidades.

Ahora la veía irse, cojeando y, si sus sentidos no le engañaban-cosa que no pasaba nunca-llorando. Maldijo en silencio y molesto por la actitud de su todavía, y se lo demostraría, novia. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Levy tuviera dudas sobre su relación pero eso se acabaría ahora.

De dos zancadas alcanzo a la chica, estiro el brazo cerrando la puerta y por último se puso delante de la llorosa chica.

-Oi enana, ¿qué demonios te crees que hago todos los días acompañándote a todos lados, estando siempre cerca tuyo, eh?-con cada palabra se iba acercando a ella, y ella retrocedía-Creía que tenías muy claro que éramos pareja, pero si tantas dudas tienes tendré que demostrártelo, ¿no crees?-en un instante paso de estar enfrente suya a tenerla aprisionada entre sus brazos, levantándola para que no tuviera que apoyarse sobre sus pies y para no tener que romperse el cuello al agacharse, comenzó a besarla.

Empezó con un simple tanteo, para pasar a delinear sus labios. Aunque al principio la chica se mantuvo rígida, al poco tiempo comenzó a responder, y termino abriendo los labios, cosa que Gajeel aprovechó para explorar el interior de la boca de su compañera, con su lengua, profundamente y sin dejarse ningún rincón ¡Ya estaba hecho! Sabía que Levy no podría resistirse a un beso. No se equivocó, Levy estaba correspondiéndole, y era igual de buena como la primera vez. Mientas se enfrascaban en una lucha de lenguas, que por supuesto el ganaría, aprovecho para acomodarla. Bajo la mano que tenía en su cadera hasta el pequeño pero perfectamente formado trasero de Levy, y su otra mano se entretuvo en ir subiendo poco a poco, acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza. Le despeinó un poco mientras empujaba su cabeza con la idea de estar más juntos y besarse con mayor profundidad.

Cuando se separaron, ella casi no podía ni respirar, aspiraba el aire rápidamente para soltarlo más rápido aun. Él sin embargo casi no estaba sin respiración, o eso aparentaba. Le estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa de superioridad suya. La acomodó aún mejor entre sus brazos, y mirándole a los ojos le dijo lo único que se le paso por la cabeza en ese momento.

-No me dejes.

Levy nunca había oído su voz así, estaba ronca, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Dejarle?, ¿Por qué pensaba Gajeel que iba a dejarle? Vale que estuviera enfadada pero no se le paso por la cabeza dejarle, no podría vivir sin él. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia. En el momento anterior estaba enfadada, pero no iba a dejarle. Le acarició el pelo, no le importaba estar sostenida entre sus brazos, sabía que era fuerte, y ella aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era pequeña y ligera. Le sonrió abiertamente transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad, pero sobretodo, amor.

-Nunca te dejaría, ¿entendido?-le enmarcó la cara con sus manos, y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos lo repitió, más alto, más fuerte y más claro-Nunca, jamás te abandonaré. Pero a cambio quiero tu promesa-el chico que hasta ahora le había escuchado con muchísima atención, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué querría ahora su enana?- Nunca me abandones, si lo haces haré que el maestro Makarov te castigue otra vez. Y esta vez haré que el castigo sea peor.

-¿Dejarte yo?-entonces Gajeel lo comprendió.

"Seguramente Levy se sienta insegura ya que todas las chicas del gremio tienen más...bueno son más exuberantes y menos tímidas" las palabras de Lily cobraban sentido. El antiguo capitán de la guardia de Edolas había calado a Levy. Para él eso eran tonterías, y que si la coneja tenía el doble, o puede que triple-aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de su pequeñaja- de pecho y era más abierta con todo el mundo, Salamander quien en un futuro acabaría unido a ella, si no lo estaba ya claro, era al que debía importarle eso. Además él tampoco era muy abierto que digamos, no era tímido como la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos pero no le gustaba relacionarse.

A él le gustaba Levy y ella era perfecta a sus ojos. Así mismo el DS sabía que para Levy pasaba lo mismo con él, después de todo le perdonó después de Phamtom Lord. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, estaba inseguro, y eso se lo demostraba cada vez que hacía que ella le repitiera que le perdonaba y que le amaba.

Vale, esto lo demostraba. Eran tal para cual, pero esto de la desconfianza se acababa. Ahora. Ya. En este momento.

Sentándola en la cama de la enfermería, con él arrodillado entre sus piernas, mirándola atentamente a la cara se lo soltó. Todo. Comenzando con un suave Levy, hasta terminar proclamando su amor, absurda y ridículamente. Le dijo todo, sus sentimientos solos los conocía Lily, y ahora también Levy. Aunque no entendía el hecho de que llorara, más fuerte y ruidosamente a cada momento, pensaba que eso era positivo. Estrellando la delicada cabeza de su enamorada sobre su pecho, se la movió a ambos lados para limpiarle la cara. No le importaba que una de sus mejores camisetas se llenaran de lágrimas y demás fluidos.

Le separó de su pecho apoyo su frente en la de ella. Se veía adorable, con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas rojas y mordiéndose sus perfectos labios con unos dientes blancos. Quera volver a besarla, pero antes...-Levy, ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Entonces ella se hecho otra vez a llorar, entre hipidos, lagrimas, chillidos y demás, la chica le confeso su amor. Estaba seguro de que él lo había hecho de una manera más elegante y limpia. Puso una mueca cuando vio que su novia se abrazaba a su pecho y volvía a limpiarse con su camiseta. Ya la limpiaría. Había dos cosas que no le dijo, una era más apremiante y vergonzosa mientras que la otra necesitaba-según su opinión-una gran dosis de azúcar y dulzura, cosa en la que precisamente no era un experto. Concluyó que ambas podían esperar.

Mientras ella se tranquilizaba, él fue acariciando las piernas, hasta llegar a una zona áspera, que al tocarla hizo que su compañera gritara, y no de alegría precisamente. Ladeando la cara y haciendo que estirara la pierna, volvió a ver la herida. No es que fuera la gran cosa, no era más grande que dos de sus dedos, la enana había exagerado pero admitía que tenía mala pinta, no tanto como numerosas de sus propias heridas pero lo suficiente como para dejar una fea cicatriz en esa piel perfecta. Mataría a Salamander. Le seguiría el exhibicionista. Y después... no podía matarse el mismo pero se recriminaría el no haber evitado que hirieran a su compañera. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, que cada vez se volvían más críticos y oscuros, puso sus labios sobre la herida. Beso y lamió cada parte quemada, cada costra y cada ampolla, con toda la delicadeza posible mientras que iba acariciando suavemente el resto de la pierna.

Al levantar sus ojos vio la imagen más bella que jamás contemplaría. Levy mordiéndose el labio inferior, toda roja y con la mirada perdida mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas que tenía debajo. Sabía que ya se le había pasado el lloriqueo anterior, y que tampoco era por dolor, no le estaba apretando como para hacerle daño.

-Vamos-levantándose, y cargándola al estilo princesa se dirigió a la puerta. Levy podía rivalizar con el pelo de Erza, y ganarle- Pasaremos por una farmacia y compraremos crema y vendas, después te llevaré a mi casa y te quedarás hasta que esa herida desaparezca. Después podré matar a Salamander por hacértela. Después seguirás en mi casa, ya trasladaremos tus cosas desde Fairy Hill.

Mientras salían del gremio dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido y con la boca abierta, y mientras Levy balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos esta vez ya en un nivel de enrojecimiento imposible para cualquier persona, Gajeel solo podía pensar en una cosa.

"Como diablos iba a hace para que Levy no se diera cuenta de que él y Lily vivían en un apartamento pequeño incluso para ella, todo desordenado, y seguramente sin nada de comida." Bueno, ya pensaría en algo y le haría ver las ventajas de decirse a vivir con ellos, puede que hasta se cambiaran de casa y procurara ser más ordenado y limpio.

Pero eso ya se vería, primero había que convencerla.


End file.
